No Más Secretos
by Yume Musume
Summary: RyogaxRanma. Shonen Ai. Cap3. Asuza y Mikado, los mejores patinadores volvieron y quieren la revancha. Pero un accidente provocará que Ryoga participe en el lugar de Akane. Fic incoherente al 150%.
1. Revancha

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi...blabla... no me pertenece... bla bla bla!**_

_**Warning: Este fic tiene contenido yaoi & shonen ai (chicoxchico). **_

_**RyogaxRanma  
**_

**Cap 1: Revancha.**

-Cui Cuiiii!!!!

-Deja de huir, cobarde

-Ranma!, deja en paz a P-chan!

El pequeño cerdito negro huía despavorido por las calles seguido de una pelirroja que había logrado perder a su furiosa prometida al llegar al bosque.

-Deja que te atrape! -Con la fuerza acostumbrada cayó con el pie sobre la cabeza del cerdito saltando desde una barda.

-Bien...Como no entiendo los gestos y las señas que hace un cerdito...-Con una mano tomo al animalito de la cinta amarilla moteada en su cuello.

-Iremos a conseguir agua caliente.

La pelirroja caminaba arrastrando a P-chan a través del bosque hasta un pequeño comedor llamado "Gato".

-Al fin llegas, Ranma...

-Mousse... Que haces aquí?!-Dejando caer al cerdito. -Como sabías que llegaría hasta aquí?!!

-Cuiii!!! X_x

-Como que qué hago aquí?! Aquí trabajo!!...-Con el dedo índice levantó sus anteojos.- En fin, solo quiero darte una advertencia

-Advertencia?...

-Sí... Una pareja llegó al cafe hace unas horas, antes de que el sol se pusiera ... Estaba esperando que vinieras por tu comida del día

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yo me encontraba cocinando para una pareja muy extraña: un tipo insoportable que insistía en vengarse de ti y una niña que a todo lo que ponía nombre se lo apropiaba. La verdad no tome importancia hasta que...

-Oye, Azuza... no crees que ese cocinero nos ve demasiado?...

-Sí... Margot... ven Margooot!

La niña saltó sobre mis gafas... Lo único que pude hacer fue huir de ella. Y por su parte, él callaba a la niña.

A final de cuentas apostamos estos anteojos en la revancha que te pedirán...

-Bien... Azuza, cállate niña molestosa!!!! -Dijo mientras la sentaba en su asiento.

-Eres un torpe!!! Margot es mío, mío, mío, mío!!!! -De algún extraño lugar sacó un mazo con el que le propició una golpiza a ese muchacho...

-Basta! eres insoportable!!!-Con mucha fuerza la sentó.- Bien... en vista de que esta niña no dejara a ambos en paz hasta ver lo que quiere en sus manos, hagamos algo... En la competencia contra Ranma, si nosotros ganamos, los anteojos serán de Azuza...

-Y si ellos ganan?...

-No volverá a molestarte con "Margot"...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Un momento... como supieron que nos conocíamos?...

-Bien... pues... Antes de eso, Shampoo salió corriendo ya que tenía una entrega, pero salió cantando que te amaba. En ese momento grité algo como "Que le ves a Ranma Saotome?!!!"

-Eres un idiota Mousse...y además, para que apostaste algo como tus gafas?...

-Bien... Porque esa horrible señora estaba ahí... Era obvio que recibiría una golpiza si no lo hacía!!

-Bien... bien... Lo haré, pero no por tus estúpidas gafas!! Tienes algo de agua caliente?

De sus largas mangas sacó una tetera con agua hirviendo, cosa que vació sobre Ryouga y Ranma.

-Esta hirviendo!!!-Dijeron al unísono los dos.

-Y prefieren estar convertidos?!!

Mientras los otros discutían acerca del agua, una pareja se acercaba.

-Saotome!!!

-Huh?... Mi...Mikado?!

-Margot!!!! Mio!

-Callate!!!! Latosa! -Detuvó con un fuerte sentón a la menor.- Hemos venido a retarte... Exigimos una revancha!!! La ultima vez no fue justo, ya que tú y Akane huyeron, ademas de que nos hicieron trampa!!! Y en parte eres tú el culpable de que nunca cumpliera los cien labios besados!!

-Nosotros no hicimos trampa!!! Y con mucho gusto aceptamos ese duelo!!!

-Excelente...Veo que tu amigo cuatro ojos te ha explicado lo de ..."Margot..." - Eso ultimo lo murmuró en objeto de que Azuza no escuchase.

-Lastima que seas un chico Mousse... Eres muy atractivo, lucirias mejor como chica- de manera seductora le guiño un ojo. Mousse solo se sonrojó.- Nos vemos

mañana a las 3 pm... sabes donde...a menos de que tengas miedo... Hasta luego...

-Se nota que esta desesperado por besar unos labios más...

-A mi me pareció que te gustó que te diera un beso, no Ranma?.

-Callate!!! Que eso lo veremos cuando tengamos una pelea!!!

-Te estas sonrojando... Vaya!! Así que a fin de cuentas si te gustó ese beso!! Tú que opinas Mousse?

-Pienso que acabaran su pelea en otro lugar.-Ambos comenzaron a caminar peleando como niños pequeños.

-Ranma!...-Le detuvo. -Si pierdes... yo mismo te daré una lección!!

-No me amenaces! No haré esto por tus gafas, y ya te lo dije. Lo haré porque nadie me llama cobarde.

Al cabo de algunas horas Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban ya a algunas cuadras del dojo lograron ver la silueta de una enfurecida chica: Akane corría por las calles tratando de alcanzar a los ahora cobardes victimas.

-Me las pagaras!! Como te atreves a llevarte a P-chan así como así!!!???

-Akane!!! Alto... yo... ahhh!!!-Se vio interrumpido por un gran golpe.

-Oye!!! no tenías que hacer eso!!!

-Cállate Ranma!!!

-Cielos Ranma... No debiste tomar a su cerdito sin permiso... Y menos antes de la revancha de mañana... -Se burlaba con una sonrisa.

-Revancha?... De que habla Ranma?

-Pues... Hoy encontre a Azuza y a Mikado... -Dijó aun sobandose la cabeza.

-Entonces... quieren que patinemos?... -La peliazul bajó la mirada.

-Así es...

-Uhm... Ya veo... Oh!, Cielos, hola Ryoga! Lo siento...

-Hola Akane, no te preocupes...

-Nos acompañas a cenar?

-Que cosa?! De ninguna manera!!!! -Ranma.

-Tú cállate!! -coscorron!

-Será un placer... Así tendremos nuestra pelea después de cenar.

-Otra vez?! Ranma! Te he dicho que dejes de retar a gente más débil que tú!

-*PLOP!* -Ryoga - Mejor... Entremos Akane ñ-ñ

-Akane... la comida está lista ... Ryoga, hola! estabamos a punto de cenar... Pasa... -Kasumi sonrienta invitó a Ryoga al igual que Akane.

Entraron en la casa dejando fuera a un Ranma lisiado. Cuando terminó la cena, Ranma y Ryoga se dirigieron hacia el dojo para tener su "duelo".

-Preparate Saotome! Esta vez ganaré!!

-Cómo digas Ryoga... -Se pusó en posición de ataque esperando a que Ryoga empezara.- Te dejaré que empieces para que tengas ventaja.

-Qué dices?! -Cuando comenzó a correr sintió un fuerte golpe. Era el panda Genma que había caido sobre el con un letrero: " Echen paja".

-Bien hecho papá. Bien Ryoga... Supongo que gané.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa: Kasumi y Akane colocando agua caliente en la cabeza del inconsiente Ryoga, Nabiki contando sus ganancias con las nuevas fotos que le entregaría a Kuno, Saotome y Tendo jugando como siempre y Ranma sentado sin preocupaciones aparentes. Pero en realidad si tenía una: El duelo.

-Nhh?... Qué... qué pasó?-Ryoga se levantó dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada a Akane.

-Tío Genma te cayó encima, pero ya estas bien, ó algo te duele?

-Eh?.. Ah no... gracias Akane - desvió su mirada a Ranma.

-Bien... Así que por situaciones, yo gané.

-Eso no es justo Ranma!- Akane.

-Dejalo Akane, es que tiene que prepararse psicologicamente para el duelo de mañana... Cierto?

-Duelo?... Qué duelo? -Kasumi se preocupó.

-Bien, veras... Azuza y Mikado llegaron hace rato y retaron a una revancha a Akane y Ranma, y dijó que sería para eliminarlos.

-Pero hijo! Cómo puedes haber entrometido a tu prometida en esto?!

-Muy mal Ranma, te di mi confianza... ToT Así te estoy dejando a cargo de mi Dojo?!

-Muy mal Ranma, no puedes hacer eso, que tal que perdieran? -Nabiki.

-Oye, qué te pasa Ryoga?! Ni dijeron eso, ni vamos a perder!! Y ya callate P-Chan!!

-A quién llamas P-chan?!!

Ambos se levantaron con ira en sus miradas amenazando al otro en golpearlo. Salieron del dojo para pelear, esto iba en serio. Akane corrió para detenerlos

pero no contaba con la pierna de Genma por la cual tropezó cayendo por las escaleras de la entrada.

-Akane!! -Todos gritaron al unísono.

-Mi...Mi pierna... -La muchacha sollozaba con ambas manos en su rodilla. - Duele...

-Tendo, sera mejor que la llevemos con el medico!

-Efectivamente Saotome... Ranma, cuidaras del dojo mientras no estemos. Debes comenzar a hacerte responsable para cuando te cases y Akane no esté.

-Iré con ustedes... Será mejor que vayamos con el Dr. Tofú. -Kasumi.

-Yo tambien-Nabiki. - Así Ryoga puede quedarse contigo.

Los cinco salieron con Akane en brazos hacia el consultorio del doctor, solo que estaba un poco distante.

-Genial... y me tenían que dejar con el cerdito.

-Oye! cállate ya! -Empujó a Ranma provocando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en el agua.

-Que te pasa Ryoga?! -Lanzó una cantidad de agua haciendo a Ryoga un pequeño cerdito negro.

-Cuii! Cuiii!!!

-Claro... Iré a bañarme. -Caminó hasta el baño donde comenzó a desnudarse cuando un pequeño cerdito entró y se sonrojó al ver a la joven desnuda.

-Cuuiii! - U///Ú

-Que te ocurre? -lo tomó de la cinta dejandolo caer en el agua.

-Deberías ser más pudoroso, por lo menos cuando estas convertido en mujer! - Desvió su mirada para no ver a la semidesnuda chica.

-De que hablas?! Estoy a punto de ducharme, es el baño y no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo como chica!.

-P...pues...tienes razón... "pero... sí es la primera vez que sientó esto al verte desnuda... en fin, debe ser por el cuerpo de mujer".-Ryoga tragó saliva y mantuvó su mirada en el agua humeante.

Ranma pronto se metió en la bañera convirtiendose en varón.

-"Sí, eso es, ahora sí ya puedo ver a Ranma a los ojos para hablar frente a frente!" Bien! Ahora que ya eres hombre podemos ha...blar... - Ryoga levantó la mirada encontrándose con el fornido cuerpo del pelinegro de trenza. Sus supocisiones eran incorrectas, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín al admirar esa silueta frente a él.

-Hablar?... Qué demonios te ocurre, Ryoga?! -Para suerte de Ryoga, el vapor evitaba que Ranma viera la cara sonrojada de este. -Vaya que estas siendo raro Ryoga...

-Y...Yo?...Pa-para nada... No Tengo nada!! Y deja de molestar! -Desvió la mirada ocultándose en la densa niebla.

-Sí, claro. Y de que querías hablar?.

-Ah! Cállate!!! Ya me voy...- Hibiki le lanzó el agua agresivo a Saotome saliendo del baño, para ir a buscar su ropa que probablemente estaba mojada en un pequeño estanque fuera del dojo.

-"Qué demonios pasa?!?! Esto no es normal! Maldito Saotome!!..."-Recogió su ropa exprimiéndola lleno de rabia. -"Saotome!! Maldito Saotome!!!"

-Oye!... Piensas andar desnudo toda la noche? Ó aun está húmeda?...

-Deja de molestar Saotome!!! Sí! Aún está húmeda!! Deja de molestar!! -Con un sonrojado rostro cubría sus partes "íntimas" para evitar que lo viera el otro.

-Calma! Solo lo preguntaba para prestarte algo si no había secado... - Le estiró la mano con unos pantalones muy parecidos a los que Ryoga traía y una camiseta blanca de ropa interior. La noche era fresca así que le sentó muy bien para el clima.

-Gra...gracias... por la ropa...

-Veo que conoces de modales, me alegra que no sean tan buenos como tu orientación.

-Cállate! Es Más... Me voy de este lugar!

-A perderte en la calle? Además es de noche, aprovecha que estoy de buenas.-Se sentó junto a la mesa.

-Aprovechar... jm... me quedaré para ver como se encuentra Akane... y ya!... -Giró la mirada evitando ver a Ranma, ya que desde hacia un rato no podía quitarse el terrible rubor. Se sentó junto a este. -Después me largó!

-Sí, claro, pero desgraciadamente... Mañana te presentaras conmigo en la pista de hielo.

-Que cosa?!?! Ni creas que lo haré!!!!

-Oh, si que lo haras!! Mira que nadie me llama cobarde a mi.

-No, ni siquiera se patinar!! "Y mucho menos a tu lado ¬///¬...cállate! tú no pensaste eso!...Cómo que no?!"

Ryoga comenzó a sentir una fuerte jaqueca por sus pensamientos, cayendo al suelo con la mano en la sien.

- Argh!!! Silenciooo!!!

-Ryoga?...Qué demonios te pasa?... -O-ó

-Porqué?! Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?!!!!

-De que demonios hablas Ryoga?...

-Ranma... -Intentó levantarse- No puedo competir contigo por ciertas razones que no te importan!

-...Ya entiendo... Ryoga, no te procupes, no le diré a Akane que tienes miedo... -le dió una palmadita en la espalda derrivandolo contra la mesa.

-Qué cosa dices?!?! Por supuesto que no tengo miedo!!!

-Entonces patina conmigo.

-Eso es humillante!!!

-Oye!, Yo seré la mujer!!! Dimé que cosa más humillante existé!

-...Está bien... lo haré... pero solo por Akane!

-Sí, como gustes, pero hazlo!

-...Voy a comer algo... -Trató de cambiar el tema. Salió de esa habitación rumbo a la "cocina" colocando su mano en la perilla.- "eso es más humillante Ranma, eso lo es..."

Al abrir la puerta encontró un bonito retrete con un tapete rosado.

-Ryoga... no sabes leer?.-Frente a él, había un letrero que tenía una flecha a la derecha y decia "baño" y uno hacia la izquierda que decía "cocina".

-...Sí...por supuesto...-Su nerviosismo era evidente.

-Vaya que eres un desorientado y despistado!!!

-Cállate!!! No sabes hacer nada mas que molestar?!?! -Ranma señaló la puerta que esta vez había abierto: Tenía un pequeño pato verde con un nombre escrito, "Akane".

Rapidamente cerró azotando la puerta con un fuerte rubor en el rostro.

-"Qué me pasa?... porque me distraigo más de lo normal?!..."... Basta Saotome!

Después de unos 14 intentos más abriendo habitaciones de Kasumi, Nabiki, cuatro veces más la de Akane, tres la de Ranma, una la de Soun y el baño cuatro, no encontró la cocina.

-Ya perdí el apetito TT_TT - Ranma se levantó abriendo la puerta en la que estaba recargado Ryoga donde en la parte superior tenía un letrero que decía: "cocina".

-TT___TT

-Vaya que SÍ eres despistado... Será mejor que yo cocine... No vayas a destruir la cocina... -Le dió la espalda para prepararle algo de comer.

-Cállate Saotome!!! Tú que sabes!

-Cálmate! Es tan solo una broma!!! -Opuso resistencia al ver que Ryoga se enfadaba cada vez más.

-Estoy...cansado Ranma.... -Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el heredero de la dinastia Saotome. -Estoy cansado de que creas que soy idiota...

-Yo no creo que seas idiota, solo que eres despistado hasta los pies. -Se mofó.

Ranma se giró encontrándose frente a frente con un Ryoga enfurecido que le miraba a los ojos.

-Claro... Si supieras la razón de mi distracción y mala orientación... -Llevó la mano acorralando al otro con una mano contra la pared. - Comprenderías...

Ambos rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, acortándola cada vez más Ryoga sonreía con la mirada perdida. El de cabellos largos solo se quedó algo estático ante esa actitud de Hibiki.

-Ranma! Ryoga! Volvimos!! -Una tercera voz femenina interrumpió; Hibiki se dió media vuelta a los pocos milimetros de Ranma.

-Oh, Kasumi, que bueno que volvieron. Cómo está Akane?-Ryoga.

-Bien, gracias Ryoga. -Kasumi.

El pelinegro de cabello largo se quedó inmóvil mirando al frente, recordando ese momento.

-"Qué demonios le ocurre?... Ryoga..."... -Confuso apretó los puños.-Akane?!

Ambos chicos pelinegros caminaron para ver como estaba Akane, pero ellos no se dirijían palabra alguna.

-Cómo estas, Akane? -Ryoga le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias.-Sonrió por igual.

-Pero Ranma, me temo que Akane no podrá ser tu pareja mañana. -Kasumi acariciaba la cabeza de Akane como a un cachorro.

-Qué cosa?!?!... Y qué se suponé que haré?!...

-Si deseas, puedo ser tu pareja Ranma... solo 10 000 yens... -Nabiki ofreció sus servicios tan economicos.

-Olvidalo... ¬¬

-Bien, entonces puedes no presentarte....

-Puedo ayudarte Ranma... Ya habiamos pensado en esa opción.

-Sí, puedes ir como chica y el como el chico. Justo como la otra vez.- Akane les sonrió.

-Si ya habíamos pensado en eso, porque te exaltas tanto?...

-Qué se yo?! No quiero ir vestido de mujer!! "Porqué esta vez, yo soy el que se niega?!"

-Porqué no?! Eres todo una niña.- Ranma comenzó a hacer un berrinche.- Hasta actuas como colegiala!

-Cállate, P-chan!

-Qué?...P-chan?... Quién es P-chan?... -Dijó un poco molesto.

-Cállate Ranma!... -Akane lo calló con ira! -Ryoga, si deseas, puedes quedarte esta noche ...si deseas...

-Cielos, gracias Akane! -La chica se sonrojó mucho.

Ranma solo se levantó y se fue a dormir sin siquiera decir un "buenas noches". Por la mañana todos estaban desayunando, excepto Ryoga.

-Buenos dias Ranma.- Le sonreía Kasumi.

-Hola Kasumi, y Ryoga?

-Creo que esta vistiendose para el duelo, es dentro de dos horas solamente.

-Gracias. -Caminó rumbo al baño, donde por lo general los invitados se vestían. A la hora de abrir la puerta, se encontraron frente a frente.

-Ranma!? -Casi se le sale el corazón, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-... Qué?...-Como respuesta, solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.-Oye, qué te pasa?!

-Por husmear en el baño! U_ú

-Quién esta husmeando!!??

-Cómo que quien?!... Bah! Olvídalo. -Salió del cuarto de baño portando un traje con estilo chino, muy parecido al que usaba Mousse, solo que un poco más corto. Tenía una combinación de colores entre rojo y negro.

-Cállate y vistete!... Este es el uniforme que Mousse nos dijó que usaramos. -Le entregó una bolsita de papel con un traje de los mismos colores pero para chica.

-Qué dices?!... Ni loco iré vestido así por la calle!!

-Al menos conviértete!! -Le lanzó una cubeta de agua helada.

-Y porqué lo tenías que hacer así?!?!?!

-...No se, es más divertido... -Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-...Cállate!! -Azotando la puerta se encerró por cerca de media hora para salir con una bolsa de papel en la mano vestida como siempre con su ropa roja y azul.

-Nos vamos Ryoga?! -Ordenó en tono agresivo.

-Claro majestad... -Le hizo una reverencia burlándose de ella.

Salió de la casa sin tomar importancia a las burlas del joven pelinegro. Era casi una hora para llegar a la pista, más lo que Ranma se tardara en vestirse. La verdad, llevaban el tiempo contado.

-Y no irán Akane y ellas? -Ryoga cuestionó tratando de romper el hielo.

-Nos verán allá.

Siguieron su camino sin cruzar siquiera una palabra. Hibiki no soportaba esa terrible sensación al pensar en que Ranma estaba molesto con él, la verdad le incomodaba ese silencio interminable.

Al llegar a la pista, Saotome le detuvo el paso al otro.

-Ryoga...

-Nh?... -Iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que le hablaba unos segundos después.

-No lo eches a perder!... -De manera muy agresiva le contestó entrando al establecimiento.

-Ah... -Soltó un suspiro y se giró para leer el letrero de la pista:

_** Shiratori Azuza & Sanzenin Mikado**_

_**VS**_

_**Saotome Ranma & Hibiki Ryoga**_

_**MARGOT CUP**_

-Claro... Todo es por Margot... -Se secó lo que parecía ser una lágrima. -Todo...lo haces por Mousse!

Apretó fuerte los ojos entrando así a la pista. Cuando llegó a por debían salir a la pista, comenzó por colocarse los patines mientras Ranma se alistaba.

-Ryoga? -Una dulce voz femenina sacó de los pensamientos en los que estaba perdido el chico de la bandana.

-Saotome? Oh... Akane, eres tú.

La peliazul le sonrió suavemente mientras le mostraba una bella rosa blanca.

-Es algo para que resalte su traje. Esta, es para Ranma, para ese ingrato.

-Gracias Akane.

-Les deseo la mejor suerte. Y...gracias Ryoga. -El pelinegro recibió como recompensa un dulce beso en la mejilla. -Gracias por pelear con Ranma en mi lugar.

Akane se retiró con ayuda de sus hermanas mientras Ryoga llevó su mano hasta la zona del beso.

-"Claro, Akane... Lo hice por ti... Como no..." -Se puso la rosa en el traje a la altura del pecho. Después admiró la otra flor.

-"Sí... Estoy seguro de que combina con tu cabello..." Ranma... -Ahora murmuraba el nombre de su rival. -Qué te pasa?! - Quien lo viera podría decir que estaba loco para golpearse la cabeza tan de pronto y sin razón aparente.

-Vaya!... Esta vez sí te perdí! Enloqueciste!!

-"Ranma! Sí... Esta vez no puedo estar equivocado..." Saotome! - Se giró desafiante para encontrar a una peliroja en leotardo negro con partes rojas.

-¿Y esa rosa, que es? -Analizaba la rosa mientras Ryoga se la entregó en la mano.

-Pues, es una rosa... Soquete... La trajó Akane para que la pusieras en el traje.

-...

-Qué pasa?...

-Veras... No soy bueno para estas cosas, no sabría donde ponerla.

-Ahhh.... -Soltó un suspiro desesperado arrebatandole la rosa colocandola en el cabello brillante de la otra. - Listo!...

-Oh! Gracias Ryoga! -Corrió a verse a un cristal analizando los detalles de como lucía.

-Luces bien!...

-Deja de burlarte!!!

-No!, Va en serio... -La ojiazul se sonrojó ante este comentario. - Bueno... Es que siempre te ves vulgar... -La vista giró hacia el otro lado.

-Qué te pasa?!... A quién llamas vulgar?!

-A ti.- Mantenía un tono serio y calmado.

Las luces pronto se apagaron. Era tiempo ya de iniciar esa competencia, pero los disturbios en la mente de Ryoga no le permitían siquiera mantenerse en pie bien.

-Bienvenidos a esta la revancha de la "Pareja deshace parejas", Que la ultima vez, perdieron contra Hibiki Ryoga y Saotome Ranma. A pesar de ser los preferidos, mucho opinan que pueden volver a perder. Del extremo izquierdo, hacen su aparición Shiratori Azuza y Sanzenin Mikado!

Aparecieron de un escenario en el suelo ambos, con sus trajes clasicos haciendo una rutina de entrada.

-Y por el extremo derecho, los únicos que derrotaron a los ex invictos: Saotome Ranma y Hibiki Ryoga.

-Bien... Es tiempo Ryoga.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**N.A: See ¬¬ la verdad, en esta ocación XD pido disculpas a la gente que leyó mi fic XD puke esta del asco el final del cap uno _ pero esque no saben que pasara en el dos wuahahaha!!!!!!**

**En fin U_úEste lo dedico a Pilikita, a Mi onee chan (aunque ahora odie el yaoi xD), a Clavi, a Fye, A Tokes, ahm... a mucha gente XD aunque a mucha gente no le guste, se amuela...  
**

**YumE MusuMe**


	2. 24 Horas

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi...blabla... no me pertenece... bla bla bla!**_

_**Warning: Este fic tiene contenido yaoi & shonen ai (chicoxchico). **_

_**RyogaxRanma**_

**Lobo Hibiky: ****Ahm XD si, en una parte tiene RankoxRyoga =S**** aunque aun falta xDDDD**

**Naruko Ninja Z: XD gracias?**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Cap 2: 24 horas.**

-Bienvenidos a esta la revancha de la "Pareja deshace parejas", Que la ultima vez, perdieron contra Hibiki Ryoga y Saotome Ranma. A pesar de ser los preferidos, mucho opinan que pueden volver a perder. Del extremo izquierdo, hacen su aparición Shiratori Azuza y Sanzenin Mikado!

Aparecieron de un escenario en el suelo ambos, con sus trajes clasicos haciendo una rutina de entrada.

-Y por el extremo derecho, los únicos que derrotaron a los ex invictos: Saotome Ranma y Hibiki Ryoga.

-Bien... Es tiempo Ryoga. -Le tomó la mano y lo sacó a la pista. Se notaba que había practicado, ya lograba ponerse en pie y patinar más fácil.

Pronto comenzaron a combatir. Ambas parejas se acercaron a velocidad una a la otra.

-Veo que has mejorado, Ryoga. -Mikado lo molestaba. -Pero a final de cuentas, el ataque carrusel, los acabara... -Sanzenin lanzó abajo de las piernas de Hibiki a su compañera. Esta tomó los tobillos del compañero de Saotome volviendo al lado de Mikado.

El ojiazul cargo en hombros a la menor que tenía en manos a Ryoga y Ranma. Ambos estaban tomados de las manos, así que cuando Mikado comenzó a girar, la fuerza centrífuga amenazaba en lanzar a la chica lejos de ellos, provocando que tuviera golpes muy fuertes.

-Ya sabes la condición para que pare, Ryoga! - Sanzenin.

-Yo... - Soltó una mano de la chica.

-Ni lo pienses!!! -Le lanzó una mirada asesina la ojiazul.

-... Saotome!- Jaló a Ranma contra su cuerpo desafiando la física tomandola por la cintura, apisionandola con los brazos. -Esta vez... no te soltare!

Murmuró ante su oido esas ultimas palabras apretando aun más fuerte a la peliroja.

-Ryoga...

-Ya basta! Ya me canse y no se van a soltar! -Resongaba ya la pequeña castaña.

-Tienes razón... Sueltalos! -Mikado le ordenó.

Azuza soltó agresiva a la pareja contraria. Ambos iban a estamparse contra la pared frente a ellos, Ranma iba directo a golpearse.

-Ranma, hazte pequeño!- Ryoga cubrió la cabeza de su rival girando y escondiendola en su pecho. Así, Hibiki estampó contra el muro.

-Ugh! -El de la bandana moteada se quedó durante algunos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

-Ryoga! -Alarmada, ahora agitaba al chico. -Despierta! Baka!!! No tenías que hacer eso!! No soy tan débil!

Pero, no obtuvó respuesta alguna.

-Vaya!... Así que tu pareja no puede seguir, Saotome... Sabes que si en 2 minutos no lo despiertas, perderán?

-Entonces Margot será mía?! -Los ojitos de niña pequeña de Azuza brillaron a todo lo que daban.

-Sí... Y cumplire, mis 100 labios besados.

-Cállense ambos! - Se hincó frente a Ryoga agitandolo suavemente. Tampoco quería matarlo. - Ryoga! Maldita sea!, Despierta!

-Ack... Sa...Saotome... -Abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Eres un idiota!... No tenías que hacer eso! Podemos perder si no te recuperas!!!

-Pero yo lo haré... -Se enderezó lentamente.-Porque me comprometí.... con... con... "No!... No es por ti!... No es verdad!" Con Akane!...

Pronto, con ayuda de Ranma, estaba completamente de pie.

-Bien Saotome, prosigamos! -Aún estaba muy débil, pero las razones del porque lo hacía, le daban la suficientes fuerzas para terminar el encuentro.

-Estas bien?

-Claro... Por Akane, estaré mejor. -Tomó la muñeca de la peliroja llevandola hasta la otra pareja. -Sabes que hacer?

-No. En realidad no tengo idea.

-Sujétate! -Tomó de ambas manos a la joven alrededor de la otra pareja. -No pienso golpearlos... Usaremos otro método!

Ambos giraban en circulos ante Azuza y Mikado raspando el hielo.

-Ryoga?!

-Dime, Saotome!

-Qué fue lo que hiciste la otra vez?!

-Qué otra vez?

-La noche que te me aproximaste en la cocina!

-...Ni yo lo se!

Pronto, las vueltas eran agresivas y llenas de fuerza, el hielo comenzó a cortarse haciendo que Azuza saltase sobre la cabeza de Mikado buscando refugio.

-No quiero morir!!!

-Bajate encimosa!!

-Cállate!! Eres un patán!

-Kyaaaaa!!! -Ambos cayeron al agua helada, y la capa gruesa de hielo sólido los selló bajo el agua.

-Ryoga... los hemos matado?

-Cállate Saotome!...

Simplemente tomó la mano de Ranma y corrió fuera del lugar.

-Vaya! Parece ser que ocurrió un accidente! Necesitamos la intervención de paramédicos!!.

Ryoga y Ranma ni siquiera se quitaron los patines, simplemente huyeron de ahí.

-Ryoga! Alto! -Se detuvó soltando a Ryoga.- Qué demonios pasa?! Porqué hiciste eso?! Sabes lo que pasará si mueren?!!!

-... -Evitaba ver a la peliroja.

-Ryoga! -Ranma.

-Por supuesto que lo se!! No soy idiota!

-Y entonces?!

-Crees que podría pelear con estos golpes?! -Le mostró el abdomen, tenía graves moretones y golpes muy fuertes, incluso arañazos.

-...Estas...herido ... Te dije que no lo hicieras! -Angustió su mirada.

-No...Estoy bien...

-Hey, Ranma! -La voz de Mousse hizó una pausa en sus peleas.

El joven pelinegro estaba tras de ellos, sereno realmente.

-No lo repetire, así que escuchalo bien... Gracias...

-...Te dije que no lo hice por tus gafas...

-Sí, claro. Pero... Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.

-Para que?...

-Necesito aclarar unas cosas contigo.

-Ryoga, estarás bien?

-Por supuesto que sí! -Su voz se tornó agresiva.

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Akane y sus hermanas se aproximaban.

Ambos chicos salieron rumbo al café donde trabajaban Mousse y Shampoo.

-Ryoga! -Akane corrió hacia el muchacho frente a ella. -Felicidades!

-Gracias Akane- Pasó su mano por la nuca avergonzado.

-Ryoga... Debó decirte algo...

-Claro, dime Akane...

La peliazul solamente le saltó encima a Ryoga robandole un beso muy tímido.

-"Este...Este siempre fue mi sueño, pero porque?...."

-Ryoga, yo... Al principio me enamore de Ranma, pero, con el tiempo noté que tú eres el chico dulce y amable que he buscado...

-"Porqué no puedo disfrutar de algo que he añorado toda mi vida?!... Saotome... y a qué viene este nombre?!... Ya... Ya entendí. Al fin comprendí."

-Puesto que eres alguien que se preocupa por el projimo yo...

Hibiki solamente la tomó por los hombros cerrando sus parpados.

-Akane... No es necesario que digas más... Veras, yo en un pasado no muy lejano... Te amé, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Multiples rechazos cuando veía como te interesaba Ranma, me hicieron darme por vencido, y esta vez, yo ...-Soltó un gran suspiro.- Lo siento mucho Akane...

-N-no...no te preocupes... -Con el dedo indice enjugó sus lágrimas, las lágrimas que intentaba ocultarle a Ryoga. -Yo...Estaré bien...

-Espero, puedas comprender.

Le devolvió el suave toque que había recibido en la pista: un beso cálido en la mejilla. Y sin decir más, salió tratando de seguir la dirección que creía que llevaban Ranma y Mousse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ambos jovenes estaban en el "café gato".

-Saotome, solo quiero que tengas esto, es una recompensa por haber salvado mis lentes. -Le estiró la mano con una rosa negra.

-Una...rosa?... Y para que quiero yo una rosa?!?! ¬¬ Además te dije que no lo hice por ti!

-Sí! Lo se... -Le interrumpió.- Esta rosa, si te fijas bien, tiene un color obscuro, negro azulado. Precisamente es porque es especial...

-Especial?...

-Verás... Cuando tu corazón este en conflictos emocionales, negando algun sentimiento hacia alguna persona, esta tornará de negro a rojo. Un rojo apasionado que al verlo solamente, recordaras el rostro...su nombre... todo acerca de esa persona.

-No comprendo...

-Eso no me interesa.... Cumplí... Ahora, vete!... Y que nadie sepa esto...

Corrió a la chica a base de empujones y de más. Ella simpelmente miró la rosa poniendola junto a la otra en su cabello, caminando rumbo a casa; a lo lejoz, encontró a un desorientado Ryoga.

-HEY!... Perdido?

-Cállate Saotome!... Precisamente iba a buscarte!

-No supiste seguir nuestro rastro.

-No. No pude seguir el rastro de una niña con leotardo.

-Qué dijsite?!

Caminaron discutiendo y molestandose hasta llegar al dojo donde la misma peliazul cursi de hacia un momento atacó por sorpresa a la ojiazul.

-Ranma!!!! Cómo te atreves a tardarte tanto?!... El duelo terminó hace unas horas ya!

-Pero Akane, yo...

-Cállate!! No necesito que vengas a decirme pretextos baratos!!! -Akane ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Hibiki, el que traía de nuevo ya su cinta moteada desde varias horas antes.

Akane se le lanzó con fuerza a Ranma con el puño entre ambos un panda los detuvó llevando dentro del dojo a Akane y a la pelirroja. Entraron a una habitación que se encontraba bajo llave dejando a Ryoga, Kazumi y Nabiki fuera, Soun, Genma y los futuros esposos estaban dentro.

-Ranma... Akane... Hemos decidido que después de haber vivido juntos en compromiso...

-Es momento de que se casen... -Dijó un mojado Genma.

-Que?!! Esto es tan... espantoso!!! Yo no me casare con una niña tan fea y varonil!!!

-Que?!! A quien llamas fea!? Yo no me casare con alguien tan poco caballeroso!!!

-Silencio los dos! Ranma... Me has descepcionado, hijo... Debes respetar a tu futura esposa...

-Ya dije que ella no será miesposa!

-En fin... No tienen tiempo que perder, queda tan poco para la boda...

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos?... Un mes?... Unas semanas?... Tal vez así pueda huir de Akane- Sonrisita burlona seguida de un gruñido por parte de la chica.

-24 horas

-Que cosa?!!! -Ambos.

**CONTINUARA... XDDD**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: ¬¬ Qué?! Déjenme!! U_ú si yo quiero yo le pongo titulos chafas a mis fics!!!**

**¬¬ Ching... Ójala le shaya gustado U_ú porque lo hice con mucho carinio XDDDD.**

**0.0 Los quero a todos!! wiii!!! *les lanza chispitas de chocolate a todos.* **

**Alegre hombrecito de blanco: Nooo!!! Está armada!!! **

**Claire: Wahahaha!!! Mueran!**

**A.H.B: Nooo!!! Demasiado choco...la...tueue... *Se derrité***

**Claire: chan chan chan chanchanchan!! tiri riri riririri tiriri ririri!!*Canción del FF***

**Dedicatoria: Di chan, Baaaan!!! 0.0, Toki (see tmb te quelo xD), Mi prima pan Mantekilla, Auki... Etc XD si me olvide de alguien... gríteme, si no, ni modo xD.**


	3. Ranma

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi...blabla... no me pertenece... bla bla bla!**_

_**Warning: Este fic tiene contenido yaoi & shonen ai (chicoxchico). **_

_**RyogaxRanma**_

**kisuka**Jijiji Lamento la decepción D: pero este fic ia staba scrito hasta el cap 5 cuando lo comencé a subir =( Aunque gracias por leerme. Te prometo que escribiré un fic para dedicarlo a eso

**Fiona** D: Gracias... que bueno que lo lees... pero, que creen?!

_**EN ESTE CAPITULO COMIENZA LO 'INTERESANTE'. FAVOR DE HUIR, SEÑORES HOMOBÓBICOS Y DE MÁS!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cap.3 "Mi chico, mi chica y Ranma"  
**

-Ranma... Akane... Hemos decidido que después de haber vivido juntos en compromiso...

-Es momento de que se casen... -Dijo un mojado Genma.

-Que?!! Esto es tan... espantoso!!! Yo no me casaré con una niña tan fea y cómo digo niña?!...marimachol!!!

-Que?!! A quien llamas fea!? Yo no me casaré con alguien tan poco caballeroso!!!

-Silencio los dos! Ranma... Me has decepcionado, hijo... Debes respetar a tu futura esposa...

-Ya dije que ella no será mi esposa!

-En fin... No tienen tiempo que perder, queda tan poco para la boda...

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos?... Un mes?... Unas semanas?... Tal vez así pueda huir de Akane- Sonrisita burlona seguida de un gruñido por parte de la chica.

-24 horas

-Que cosa?!!! -Ambos.

-Así es. -Genma ajustó sus lentes. -Y espero que hablen de ello...

-Hija, Ranma, Pueden retirarse.

-Retirarnos para qué?! Sí... Ya veo, lo que quieren es que no nos quejemos de esto! -Giró la cabeza señalando a Akane. -Yo no me casaré con esa cosa!

-... Ni yo! -Gritó molesta dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Saotome.

Akane salió haciendo una reverencia, mientras que la peliroja se quedó sentada mirando a su padre.

-Va en serio? - Se sobaba la cabeza.

-Nunca fue más en serio Ranma. -Le dió una palmadita en la espalda.- Y espero que lo tomes bien y no desperdicies esta oportunidad.

-Oportunidad de que?! -Giró a ver a Saotome.

-De saber lo que deberás proteger, porque es lo que tendrás por toda tu vida. Bien dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, sino hasta que lo ve perdido.

Genma y Soun dejaron a Ranma solo en esa habitación; Akane había ido con Nabiki a la mesa, ya iba a estar la comida; Ryoga entró en ese preciso momento.

-Jm?... Qué dijeron? -Estaba un poco molesto, pero no más que Ranma.

-Qué te importa Ryoga?!

-Pues Akane estaba llorando, muy molesta... Y no te perdonaré que hayas sido tú!

-... Pues... Cosas de la familia...

-Tsk!... Pero no tenías porque hacerla llorar!

Se pusó en pie amenazando a Ryoga contra la pared.

-Yo no fuí! Porqué todos me culpan siempre?!... -Lo soltó bruscamente. -A final de cuentas... no me casare con ella....

-Qué?... De que hablas, Saotome?! Tú ...la quieres... no?!

Sí...Pronunciar esas palabras le dolieron. Aún no estaba seguro del porque, si Akane, ya no era de su interes. Qué le dolía?! Porqué?!...

-No... Yo no me casaré con ella.... porque no es la persona para mi. Eso solo fue un tonto arreglo.

-De que hablas?!... Claramente se notaba como la querías...

-QUERÍA! -Le interrumpió.- Bien dicho Ryoga. Ella ya no me interesa más.

-Y porque no?!

-Pues... es una razón más complicada. -Se acercaba lentamente a Ryoga que retrosedia conforme avanzaba el chico de la trenza.

-Q-qué razón?... Qué te ocurre?....

-Sí... la razón es complicada... es esta... -De un movimiento veloz lo arrinconó entre sus brazos y la pared. -Ryoga... Te quiero....

Cerró los ojos aproximandose al rostro del otro hasta unir ambos labios. Hibiki sintió el cuerpo paralizado, pero aun así podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Ese no era un beso completo, sino tan solo un simple contacto entre sus labios, y a pesar de ello, Ranma por fin había completado el sueño de probar esos labios que había querido saborear desde hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-Ahora... Espero que lo entiendas... - Salió de la habitación dejando al de la banda amarilla aún shockeado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Acercó sus dedos tocando sus labios recorriendo las partes que los labios del otro habían tocado antes.

_-_"_ Ranma... Yo... Yo también..._"...

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Por las calles de la ciudad, caminaba una peliroja Saotome recordando el porque estaba caminando hacia un supermercado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ranma! La comida está lista!... -Kasumi.

-No voy a comer...gracias de igual manera. -Ranma se quedó frente al estanque que estaba fuera del comedor.

-Qué raro... Ranma no quiere comer. -Servía un poco de arroz a cada uno dejando lo demás en el centro de la mesa.

Por todas partes había trastes, cubetas, cazuelas y de más recipientes que atrapaban el agua que caía del techo por las "pequeñas goteras" .

-Este techo está cada vez peor ,Saotome... -El padre de las hermanas legaba esquivando las gotas de lluvia, mientras el otro caminaba por debajo ya convertido en un mojado panda.

-"Tiene razón, Tendo..." -Sacó su letrero tan comun.

-Si tan solo alguien arreglara este techo estariamos mejor, cierto papá?

Nabiki le echaba indirectas a su padre por que arreglara los agujeros.

-Ah... Pero... no hay con que arreglarlo!.... -Miró a Ranma poniendo pretextos. -Ranma, hijo!, no te gustaría ir a comprar con que arreglar esto? Mira... tú no estas comiendo!

Entre ambos "hombres", teniendo en cuenta que Genma era un panda, sacaron al chico de la trenza enviandolo a las calles donde ahora caminaba bajo la lluvia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL FLASHBACK-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Tsk!... Hace tanto frio!... No creo que les importe si me quedo aqui durante... un rato.

Se acurrucó bajo el techo del supermercado ya con las cosas que había comprado refugiandose de la lluvia.

-"Ryoga... Yo..." Cómo fue que lo hice? -Bajo la mirada decaida recordando el insidente con Ryoga. Caminando se acercó a una maquina de café caliente.

-Jm... -Se encontraba bebiendo su café cuando un cerdito negro le atacó. El pequeño animalito había estado arrastrando un paquete.

-Cuiii! ò0ó -Arañaba sin cesar a la peliroja hasta que le derramó la bebida caliente sobre él convirtiendolo en un humano, un desnudo humano.

-Ryoga... Qué haces aquí?, El café si sirve?...

-... -Se había quedado estatico por lo caliente de su bebida que en el vaso precisamente decía "Cuidado. Caliente. Dejese enfriar durante unos minutos."

-Ryoga?... -Le pasó la mano por el rostro esperando que reaccionara, hasta que le apretó fuertemente la mano deteniendola.

-Estas... desnudo... -Se burló señalandole las piernas con una cara inocente.

-No por mucho. -Rápidamnete sacó del paquete que venía arrastrando hacia ya minutos su ropa de costumbre.

-Bueno... Porqué me seguiste?... -Se sentó de neuvo mirando la lluvia.- Cómo lograste no perderte, eso sí me sorprende!

-Cállate!... He venido a que me devuelvas a mi chica!

-Akane?... Bien, ella está en casa, no se porque vienes hasta acá si ya te dijé que no me intere...

-No Ranma!... -Le interrumpió. -No me refiero a esa chica.

-De qué hablas?...Kasumi?... Nabiki?... Shampoo?.... Ya se! Ukyo!

-No Ranma... Sabes de cual hablo... -Se acercó poco a poco a él.

-Qué?.. Cuál?....

-Me refiero... a la peliroja. -Los ojos de Saotome estaban muy abiertos, se había sorprendido ante las palabras de Ryoga.

-Ryoga?... -Se le acercó hasta el odio donde le susurró un "Yo también te quiero Ranma". Con un movimiento lento, unió ambos labios de una manera gentil, pero ansiosa. Ranma se alejó de él con el cuerpo paralizado.

-Ryoga, yo! ... -Le tapó los labios con dos dedos mirandole con una sonrisa.

-Shhh! No... hables....

Tomó a Ranko por la cintura volviendo a besarle aprisionandola a su cuerpo. El corazón de Saotome estaba acelerado a más no poder. De manera lenta comenzó a responderle el beso llevando ambas manos hasta la cabellera del otro acariciandolo timidamente en comparación a como Ryoga acariciaba su espalda.

Buscaba la manera de introducirse en la camisa roja de manga larga que portaba la chica. Después de lograr el cometido, Ranma se alejó de él.

-Basta Ryoga!... No me parece gracioso!... -Se levantó fajandose la camisa tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Pues no fué una broma! Porqué debía ser chistoso?!

-Y-yo se que no eras capaz!... Además... No soy una chica!

-Yo te veo como tal. O si no, qué eres? -Lo paró frente a un cristal del supermercado mostrandole que estaba en el cuerpo de una.

-Pero Ranma, no eres una chica cualquiera... -Pegó su mejilla izquierda con la derecha de la chica.- Eres MI chica.

-No Ryoga... No soy tu chica!. -Se dió media vuelta un tanto seria entrando al supermercado. Ryoga se quedó mirando la lluvia solo.

-"Porqué?! No había necesidad de hacer eso..." Soy un tonto! -Le dió un fuerte golpe a la pared notando otra presencia ahí.

-No puedo ser TU chica, si soy un hombre... -Salió del lugar ahora con el cuerpo de varón mojado.

-Ranma... -Se rió levemente.- Eres un baka.

-Pero sólo TU baka.- Le encajó el dedo índice en el pecho sonriendole pícaramente.

Una vez más lo tomó por la cintura aprisionandolo contra la pared.

-Ranma... -Le arqueó una ceja sonriendole.- Estás más loco de lo que creí.

-Sí... Mucho muy loco como para encontrarte atractivo. -Cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Ryoga.

Hibiki negó tres veces con la cabeza pegando más a Saotome hacia él volviendolo a besar, pero, con más dulzura, más pasión. Ranma le miraba sorprendido. La verdad no se esperaba que Ryoga le correspondiese a ese sentimiento.

Con timidez le respondió ese beso acariciando suavemente el negro cabello del otro; que por cierto, aún recordaba el momento en el que el chico de la trenza le había dicho esas palabras tan "alentadoras" que lo incitaron a volver por él, por sus caricias y por su sabor.

-Sao...tome... -Murmuraba entre aquel beso desfajando al de la trenza. Su mano recorría ahora su espalda por debajo de la camisa roja.

-Ryo...hmm...ga... -Mencionó por igual. Levantaba los hombros conforme la mano helada del otro recorría su espalda, arqueándola poco a poco. Hibiki comenzó a encimarse en el otro besandolo de la misma manera, dejandolo pronto arrinconado entre una pared, el suelo, y su cuerpo.

La lluvia había cesado ya

-Ahora... sabrás... lo que provocas... -Separandose recuperaba el aliento. Su mano llegó hasta la pierna del otro subiendo sensualmente.

-Yo...Yo no provoqué nada... -Reprochó con una sonrisa intentando igual recuperar el aliento.

-Quieres... -Llegó a la ingle del menor de la dinastia Saotome. -apostar?...

Pero...

-Voy a tirar el agua del hielo de los pescados! -Una anciana salió del supermercado lanzando agua por toda la fachada. Ahora, la peliroja sostenía a un cerdito con las piernas y ni mencionar el olor a mariscos encima de ambos.

-Oiga!!...

-Cuiii cui cuiiiii!!! X0x

-Calma Ryoga, iremos por agua.

Cargó al cerdito en brazos yendo en dirección del dojo con una bolsa en manos. El pequeño puequito se enterró en el pecho de la peliroja sonrojandose dulcemente.

-Cuiii .... U///O

-Vaya!... eres un aprovechado a final de cuentas. -Soltó una carcajada y siguió su camino.

-U////Ú Cui!

**

* * *

**

**Titulo chafa, lo se... es que no se me ocurria y alguien se lo puso D=**

**DEDICATORIA: A mi onee chan Di, a Banchan, a Miyonee chan, aYuri 0.0, a Toki, a Auki, a Tai xD... y al Dios Yaoi 0.0 y aqui te dejo mi plegaria:**

**"**_**Padre nuestro que estas en el yaoi,**_

_**Santificados sea tu lemon,**_

_**venga a nosotros tu rol,**_

_**hagase, señor tu voluntad en los gays asi como en los trasvestis,**_

_**danos el doujin de cada dia **_

_**y perdona nuestra mente**_

_**así como nosotros perdonamos tus levis.**_

_**No nos dejes caer en el yuri**_

_**y libranos de todo Shojo ai.**_

_**Slash...digo, amen..." **_

**LAMENTO LO BLASFEMA QUE SOY =(**_**  
**_


End file.
